


call me, beeep me, if you wanna reach me

by AliceInNeverNeverLand



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fanart, Gendry Rivers? idk her, Picspam, fic edit, iPhone AU, iPhones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInNeverNeverLand/pseuds/AliceInNeverNeverLand
Summary: A look inside Arya's iPhone from jeeno2's fic A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words (aka The Dick Pic Fic).





	call me, beeep me, if you wanna reach me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeeno2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385072) by [jeeno2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/pseuds/jeeno2). 



> A look inside Arya's iPhone from jeeno2's fic [A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words (aka The Dick Pic Fic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385072/chapters/9954230). This was originally posted on tumblr but then became a casualty of the Great Nipple Purge of 2k18 so I am posting it here instead.

Arya is in Calculus when her phone buzzes with a new text.  

She ignores it, just like she usually does when she gets texts in class. Especially when she gets them in Calculus. She likes this class -- angles and related rates make intuitive sense to her in a way that words and verb conjugations never really have. And she likes Professor Luwin too, the elderly man who teaches it. She refuses to distract him by texting in class the way the other kids do.  

A few more minutes go by and Arya’s phone buzzes with another text. And then a few minutes after that a third text comes in.  

When her phone buzzes for the fourth time in fifteen minutes she reaches into her bag with a huff and shuts the stupid thing off. If it’s her mom trying to reach her, she can wait. There’s nobody who needs to get in touch with her so badly they can’t wait an hour.  

**Author's Note:**

> Come fangirl flail with me on [Tumblr!](https://goodqueenalys.tumblr.com/)


End file.
